Phoenix lovebirds
by CrzDmnWlf
Summary: Marco is on a mission to find a large red bird said to be terrorizing the locals of an island under oyaji's protection. While he is there he finds the key to a whole new world. will he find love as well? What will he do when he finds out that one of his brothers isn't what he seems? disclaimer: one piece is not mine sadly.
1. The girl in red

Chapter 1

The girl in red

Marco flew on in his full phoenix form. He was on a mission for Whitebeard to find out about a large red bird said to be scaring a village that was under his protection. As Marco got closer he could see the villagers running around yelling. He saw a young girl running through the streets with the villagers chasing her. He flew down and landed in front of her in his human form with his arms turned into wings.

As the girl skid to a halt he could that she was wearing a blood red bikini top and orange cargo shorts with a yellow sash through the belt loops. She wore black fingerless gloves with sea stone plating covering the knuckles and a sea stone plate protecting the back of the hands and palms. On her left hip was a light red-hilted katana in a ruby red sheath. On her right hip was a black holster holding a silver pistol with red bird details. Her red hair blew like fire in the wind.

Suddenly the villagers caught up with the girl and stopped behind her. One of the men brought up a rifle and shot the girl in the shoulder. She jerked forward, grabbing her shoulder. She spun around to glare at the villager. Marco was able to see another holster, containing what seemed to hold four metal sticks, hooked onto the back of her shorts. On her back was a big tattoo of a red phoenix in flight, flames reaching up to her shoulders. She turned back around and ran straight at Marco pulling the metal sticks from behind her. She spun the sticks together to form a metal bo-staff. As soon as the staff was complete she veered right just before she got to Marco, heading towards a house. Using her staff she vaulted onto the roof where she began running in the direction of the forest. Watching her leap over the first gap between houses snapped Marco out of his surprise. Jumping onto the roof, he started to chase her. Just as he started to gain ground the girl reached the edge. She launched herself off the edge of the building. Landing in a roll she dashed into the forest. Marco skid to halt, panting, looking into the darkness the girl had disappeared into.

Turning around he headed back to the village. When he got there the mayor came up to him. "Did you get her?" Marco shook his head negative. "Why were all of you chasing her, yoi?" He asked. "She is a demon!" one villager said. "She stole knives from my store!" another said. Marco looked around, thinking. "When did she first show up?" the villagers paused. One shy woman stepped forward. Marco looked at her with an eyebrow raised in expectation. "S-she first showed u-up around the same t-time a-a-as the d-demon bird." She stuttered. Marco thought for a minute. He then sighed, "Look, I have been traveling well over a week to get her with only a few stops. Adding on the chase today I think I should sleep before making any decisions yoi." At that he turned around and walked towards the highest building, flying up to the top of the roof, and laid down to sleep.

Little did he know that the bird he had come to take care of was not going to let him sleep peacefully.

* * *

 **I do not own One Piece. Oda does**


	2. The man with blue wings

Chapter 2

The man with blue wings

Akaitori hates villages. Why? Easy. Everywhere she goes she is resorted to stealing from stores and stalls because she has no money. She hates stealing but she has no choice. Many times a day she can be seen running from angry villagers.

Today however was different. She had just been caught stealing some hunting knives from a weapon shop. As she was running away she attracted a whole mob of villagers. She could hear their shouts and the clang of their weapons. Above her she saw a flash of blue and skid to a halt as a man with blue, flaming wings landed before her.

Looking at him she saw that he had a blond tuft of hair looking oddly like the leaves of a pineapple, a sleepy expression on his face, and a startlingly deep shade of blue eyes. He wore an open purple jacket that showed off his dark blue cross and crescent moon tattoo that stood proudly out from his tan skin, dark blue capris, and a sky blue sash with a gold ornamental belt. He had a straw like band around his right leg and gladiator sandals. A sharp pain in her shoulder shook her out of her trance and reminded her of her followers.

Grabbing her shoulder in pain she spun around to send the villagers a glare she saw the villagers growing closer. Spinning back around and dashing at the odd man she pulled her disassembled bo-staff from behind her. Quickly reassembling it she veered right towards the closest building and used her staff to vault onto the roof. As she leaped onto the next house she heard the sound of wings flapping then the sound of sandals running along the roof. She didn't need to look behind her to know that the odd man had followed her and was now chasing her along the roof tops. She finally reached the end of the village and jumped down into a roll. She ran into the safety of the tree line. She hid behind a tree and watched as the man came to a stop on the last roof. He stared at the blackness caused by the trees before jumping down and walking back into the village. She turned back around and headed deeper into the trees.

She came upon a clearing sheltered by huge trees. The branches tangled together to form a canopy. In the middle of the clearing was aw rock ring for a fire. She had place all of the skins she had on one side of the clearing to form her bed. Next to her bed was her pack and on the other side of the clearing she had found the biggest tree. She had hollowed it out for the prey she caught while out hunting. Her hunting gear sat next to the tree. She walked over to her bed after taking off all her weapons and lay down. As she laid there she remembered why she was on this island. Like every other island she had been on before. The mayor of the village was cruel. Constantly terrorizing the villagers. He used the protection of Whitebeard to get the villagers to do what he says. Saying that if it weren't for him pirates would still be attacking. She hated those kinds of people. She got back up and stretched.

Looking around one last time she let her body shift. Her arms burst into flames and turned into red, flaming wings. Her feet morphed into taloned feet. Her neck elongated and a beak formed on her face. Finally her whole body erupted into flames before the flames pulled back to reveal a red phoenix standing in her place. She let out a trill and took off into the sky. She would burn the village to get the villagers to flee and to get whitebeards attention. He would be able to deal with the mayor properly.


	3. Blue and Red

Chapter 3

Blue and Red

Akaitori flew over the village. Below her villagers ran around screaming. Men were shooting at her with any guns they could grab while the women and children ran for shelter. From her tail balls of fire fell onto the wooden houses, setting them aflame. She had been doing this for half an hour already. She decided to land on the biggest building so that she could get a decent vantage point and rest.

Upon alighting on the roof she noticed the man from before. As she stared at him he began to stir. The moment he opened his eyes he froze. She stared into his deep blue eyes as he slowly got up. He started to inch over to her. just as he was about to reach her a muscular man threw a spear at her causing her to shriek in pain as it lodged itself deep into her side. She took off towards her camp barely noticing a flash of blue or that she was being followed. All she knew was the burning pain as she flew to the forest. She dived into her camp in a heap of flaming red feathers. She laid on the ground, chest heaving in an effort to bring air to her lungs through the pain. As she started to lose consciousness a blue and yellow phoenix flew down into her camp.

As it landed she tried to get up, only to fall and hit her head, sending her into peaceful darkness.

Marco

Marco flew down into the clearing the red phoenix had disappeared into. As he landed the phoenix tried to get up. It passed out a second later. Transforming into his human form he carefully walked up to the downed bird. Seeing it truly knocked out cold he began to remove the spear.

Taking it to Oyaji with a spear in it side would not do. Once he had removed the spear flames shot up and healed the wound. He looked at the bird fully. The red feathers had flicks of gold splattered on them. The bird's flames had long died out. The tail, when not covered in fire, was made up of feathers at least three long. Among the long feathers there were long golden feathers that curled into swirls. The bird from the tip of its beak to the tip of its tail was at least ten feet long. He was sure that if it was standing on its legs its shoulders would easily be up to his chest. The bird was bigger than he was in bird form. The bird's wingspan, when he stretched out its wings, was roughly twenty feet long. When he looked at the birds head he noticed golden swirls starting at the base of its wickedly sharp and curved beak, curling over its eyes and disappearing into the birds head plumage. The birds head plumage consisted of red feathers about a foot long gracefully curving up away from the head and neck with golden feathers mixing in. the bird's normal body feathers were each about two inches long. He pulled one of the legs from under the body and saw talons a lot like the beak but where the beak was golden the talons were pure black.

He then looked around the clearing and saw that he was in a camp of sorts. He saw the pack and gear. Thinking quickly he gathered the gear and weapons and put them in the pack. Grabbing the skins he created a hammock to carry the phoenix. Turning into his bird form he lifted the bird into the sling and slid the pack around his neck. He grabbed the ends of the hammock in his talons and took off. He prepared himself for a week long flight. Constantly making sure that the bird stayed knocked out.

 **Hi everyone! i wanted to ask you all to review and tell me what y'all think and if i should change anything. thanks for reading!**


	4. The Moby Dick

Chapter 4

The Moby Dick

Akaitori slowly opens her eyes to a bright light. Above her was the bright blue sky but she could feel her body moving. Looking around she realized she was still in phoenix form. Below her were her skins but she looked around and saw that she was on a ship. A big one at that.

Slowly shifting she felt something on her leg. On her leg was a metal ring with a chain connecting it to another metal ring fastened to the deck. She was lying next to what seemed to be a huge throne made of wood and layered with fabric and cushions. Movement caught her eye and she looked up. Around the deck men were moving. Carrying things, talking, or just walking. She watched as one man starting walking toward her. A tuft of blond hair was on his head. " _The man from the village!"_ she thought.

The man finally reached where she was but before he got to her he jumped onto the arm of the chair and started talking." Pops yoi. The bird is awake." A deep rumble came from the chair as a giant of a man leaned forward. The mustache he had tipped her off to who she was next to. Whitebeard. Silently trilling in nervousness she thought about what was going on.

A thump interrupted her thought and she felt the footsteps growing closer. She looked up as the blond man came up to her. "Come on phoenix, pops wants to talk to you yoi." She tilted her head but got up anyway. The blond knelt and removed the chain around her foot only to put one around her neck. Holding onto the chain he led her in front of the chair and stood there. Akaitori looked up at Whitebeard and saw the frown on his face. She tilted her head and trilled questioningly. "Phoenix why were you attacking that village?" she sighed before lifting a burning talon and writing mayor in the air. The blond frowned "mayor yoi? But he is so kind." She snorted. "Marco is right birdie. The mayor has done nothing wrong." She snorted again. She spread her wings and shook them making herself look bigger while screeching. As she settled back down Marco got a thoughtful gleam in his eyes. "He was threatening them yoi, while playing nice with us wasn't he?" Akaitori brought her wings in front of her and mimed clapping. "Do you know why Birdie?" Whitebeard asked. Akaitori nodded. She looked around before she spotted the third division commander. She took flight, startling Marco into dropping the chain, and flew to Jozu. She landed on his shoulder and pricked him with her talons, causing him to turn that area into diamond. She pecked at the diamond skin before looking at whitebeard. "Taxes?" he asked. Akaitori gave a trill of agreement.

Whitebeard turned to look at Marco. "Is the second division still out?" he asked. Marco nodded. "Haruta," he called, "tell the second division to head to head to Lily Island and pick up the mayor for the charges of unfair taxation and lying to us." The twelfth division commander nodded and dashed off. Marco walked up to Jozu and motioned for Akaitori to get off. She flapped her wings once and glided down. Marco grabbed the chain that was around her neck and took her back before Whitebeard. "We apologize for causing you any pain Phoenix. Marco, remove her chain." Marco nodded and did as told. Akaitori trilled and stretched her neck. She ran her beak through his hair, preening it, as a thank you. A loud laugh came from behind her. Turning her head she saw the fourth division commander bent over laughing. "Lovebirds!" he gasped. Both Marco and Akaitori gained a tic mark on their foreheads. Spinning in a quick circle her tail feathers flared fire and sent it arcing at Thatch. He yelped and ducked under the arc of fire. Marco looked at Akaitori as she snorted and rustled her feathers. Marco looked thoughtful for a moment.

"What is your gender yoi?" he asked. Akaitori squawked in indignation and snapped her beak at Marco. He smirked. "Female then yoi." Akaitori snorted. "You got a name Phoenix?" Whitebeard asked. Just as she was about to reply when a shout was heard. "It's the second division!" "They are back early" Marco said. He turned back to Akaitori. "Name?" he asked. She was about to reply when she was interrupted yet again. "AKAITORI!" her head shot up and turned around.

Barreling toward her was the second division commander.

Portgas D. Ace.


	5. old time's sake

Chapter 5

Old times' sake

Akaitori let out a squawk and jumped into the air, dodging the tackle Ace had meant for you. But Akaitori never had the best luck. Ace got back up and used his flames to send into the air above her. Gravity took its hold on him and brought him crashing down on Akaitori, sending them both crashing into the deck. Akaitori wiggled out from under him and started pecking at the idiotic boy.

"GAH! Stop Tori! I'm sawwy!" he yelped. Akaitori trilled in annoyance. Ace obtained a shocked expression on his face. He pouted and muttered to himself. "Dumb bird. Always lecturing me." Akaitori wacked him over the head. He yelped, jerking forward. He turned and glared at Akaitori. "What did ever do to you?!" he asked. She trilled in amusement. "I am NOT an idiotic, hotheaded, moron! And don't call me mutt!" he complained. He stood up and stalked over to the railing. Pouting. Akaitori chuckled in her bird-like way and flew over to land on his shoulders. Leaning over his head to look at him upside down and trilling a soft melody. Ace sighed and grinned, humming along to the melody. His eyes drifted closed and a smile that the Whitebeard pirates have never seen drifted across his face. His expression was the perfect example of peace, happiness, and tranquility. The humming and trilling died down as ace opened his eyes once again.

Akaitori glided down from his shoulders to land with her back facing him. Motioning with her head she told him to get on her back. "Are you sure?" he asked, "Aren't you a little small right now?" she sighed and burst into flames. The pirates all gasped as the flames grew. Marco stared as the flames disappeared to reveal that the phoenix had grown to twice its original size. Ace laughed and jumped onto her back. She trilled and took off high into the sky. Powerful wing beats quickly took them out of sight. Many worried pirates called out for ace. They watched as the two dived out of the clouds in a steep dive. Only pulling up when they were right above the ocean, zooming over the surface and throwing up waves in their wake.

They seemed to move as one as they flew through the sky in daring stunts and simple tricks. They finally leveled out high in the sky, barely visible. The pirates watched as ace straightened up and seemed to roll off the bird's back, falling head first towards the sea. Marco was just about to fly up and save him when the phoenix began to dive. It dove until it was next to ace, letting him get back on before flying back to the Moby. They finally landed and ace slid of her back. The second his feet touched wood he was ambushed by his brothers asking millions of questions. "Slow down will ya?" he said. He opened his mouth to answer what questions he understood when he pitched forward. Akaitori was there in a flash. She slid under him, in her smaller form, before he hit the deck. She let out a trill of amusement before lowering her head and neck and letting him slowly roll off. She then laid down next to him and rested her head on his chest.

Both slept through the stares and gossiping that went around.


	6. Fenikkusu D Akaitori

Chapter 6

Fenikkusu D. Akaitori

Ace

Ace woke up to the feeling of something resting on his chest. Looking down he saw the head of a red phoenix. Smiling to himself he slowly moved her head off his chest and stood up. Looking around the deck he noticed the other commanders sitting with pops, talking. Marco happened to look over and saw him awake. He said something to the others before they all got up and made their way over to Ace.

"Who is the phoenix?" Marco asked. "Oh, her?" Ace replies, "That is Akaitori." Whitebeard looked over to the Phoenix and chuckles. "The name suits her." The other commanders look at him in confusion. Just as he was about to settle their confusion Ace spoke up. "It means Red Bird in an ancient language. Just like Oyaji, Shirohige, and some other words often used in this world. Very few can speak it fluently." Whitebeard looked at his son. "How do you know all that son?"

Ace chuckles. "Kantan ni, watashi wa kono gengo no mawari ni sodatta. Sore wa tadashīdesu ka?"* Everyone looks at him in confusion. "What?" Marco asked. They all heard light chuckling and turned to look. There standing where the phoenix used to be was the girl Marco saw at the village. "Really Brother? Do you always need to leave those around you in confusion?" Ace smirked. "Ā, shisu ni kuru, watashi wa shibarakunoaida tanoshinde iru koto ga dekinai?"** Akaitori sent him a deadpanned look. "Jigoku no chansude wanai"*** Ace pouted. "Hold up!" Thatch complained. Ace and Akaitori looked at him. "How do you two know each other?" Ace snorted. "Really did you not just hear her? She called me Brother! How do you miss that?" Thatch glared, sulking. Akaitori laughed, "Hello my name is Fenikkusu D. Akaitori." Marco looked at ace. "You don't have the same name as her." "No but Portgas D. Ace isn't my real name either. It's just the name I took when I left my home island. My real name is Ōkami D. Akaihonō." Ace Said. "Why would you use a name that isn't your real name?" Haruta asked. "Didn't want a head start." Ace replied.

Whitebeard looked at Ace in confusion yet again. "Head start?" He asked. Akaitori reached into one of her many pockets and pulled out a worn looking piece of paper. Handing it to Marco She turned to look at Ace. "How have you been little brother?" Ace grinned. "I've gotten stronger for sure big sister. I may be equal to you now." The commanders looked at Ace in surprise. "She is stronger than you?!" They exclaimed. "Well yeah." Ace replied. "She IS my older sister." The commanders looked down in embarrassment. Marco realized that he recognized her from the village. "If I may ask," He spoke up. "What were you doing on Lily Island?" Akaitori looked at him for a moment before his question registered. "Oh that? I was on a mission for my captain. He got wind of political corruption and sent me to investigate. I sent a letter telling him about the mayor and he told me to get Whitebeard's attention so that we would not become a target for you guys by killing the mayor of an island under your protection." Whitebeard nodded.

"Smart man. Who is he?" Akaitori and Ace both smirked before replying in unison. "The man is none other than Draconis D. Draco. Captain of the Guardian Pirate Armada." Silence fell over the assembled pirates as they let the information sink in.

"WHAT!"

* * *

 **Hey everyone!**

 **first off i would appreciate it if you would leave a review to let me know if i should continue the story or not. for now i will continue but i like to leave it to the readers to decide. poll has been added to my profile if you would like to vote**

 **next-TRANSLATIONS! please note this is Japanese from google translate. if i got something wrong please let me know so i can change it.**

 ***Easy, I grew up around this language. Right Sis?**

 ****Aw come on sis, can't ya let me have some fun every once in a while?**

 *****Not a chance in Hell.**


	7. Authors note

**Authors note**

First off I wanted to thank all those for viewing, following, favoriting, and reviewing my story so far.

Now to answer the reviews.

First to Ki (my Best Bff and ONLY bff)- Thanks!

Next to Syrisna- Thank you for the review! I will keep in mind your advice. As for Akaitori's name it was already shortened by Ace in chapter 5. That nickname being 'Tori'. Ace has the nickname 'Hono' instead of Akaihono.

And for Kimi Saruby- Sorry about the blocks of words. This is my first story so I am still getting used to writing.

Thank you all for the reviews!

Yours Truly

Author-san: CrzDmnWlf


	8. The Guardians

Chapter 7

The Guardians

Draconis D. "Black Claw" Draco. Captain of the Guardian Pirates. Said to have a bounty of 1,000,000,000 berries, and more than 9 million men under his command. Much like the Whitebeard Pirates he was said to have his crew made up of 8 divisions/crews.

From what Whitebeard knew there was "Black Phoenix" Hebi Yoru of the phoenix pirates- 500 million berries, "Pirate Angel" Taiyo Taka of the Light Hawk Pirates- 550 million berries, "Humming Gator" Arigeta Ongaku of the Humming Gator Pirates- 540 million berries," Gentle Stag" Ishi Shika of the Stag Pirates- 600 million berries," Earth Horse" Musuton D. Chikyu of the Mustang Pirates- 900 million berries, "Blue Leopard" Hyo D. Kaiyo of the Sea Cat Pirates- 900 million berries.

The two other divisions/crews were unknown to Whitebeard. He looked over at the two siblings that stood in front of him. "Where do you fit in to his crew?" he asked. Akaitori looked up at him. "I am the Co-Captain of the Fire Wing*, Fenikkusu D. "Golden Feather" Akaitori. Hono over there is the other captain of my wing. Okami D. "Flaming Wolf" Akaihono. We are the first mates of the Guardian Pirates. Our little brother you may know by Monkey D. Luffy is the captain of the Sky wing. Waiban D. "Sky Wyvern" Kaze." Everyone stared at them in shock. Ace And Akaitori Gave feral grins. "What are your true bounties then?" Marco asked.

"900 million berries for all three of us." Ace said. "You and Akaitori both have 900 million!" Thatch Shouted. "Please call me Tori" Akaitori said. "Everyone does." They all nodded to show that they understood. Ace chuckled. "Yes we have 900 million bounties each." They heard a thud. When they looked over they saw that Haruta and Thatch had fainted. They all burst out laughing.

"You may get to meet them." Tori Said. "My crew will start to wonder why I'm taking so long and come looking for me. That and Draco will wonder why the two of us haven't reported in." when my ship comes you will see that it has a flaming bird in flight as the figurehead. The name of my ship is the _Free Flight._ The main ship will have a dragon figurehead and is called the _Freedom Fighter._

"It's been a while since I was last home." Ace said with a thoughtful look. "While the Moby is my second home it will never replace the Fighter." He grinned. His grin soon turned into a smirk. With a single look Tori gained the same smirk. They broke into loud laughter together, both falling onto each other trying to hold their stomachs from the pain of laughing so much. "What is so funny?" Marco asked. The siblings slowly calmed down. "Oh you have no Idea the panic the two of us would cause with our pranks back on the fighter." Tori said with a wide grin.

Thatch woke up in time to hear the last sentence, and perked up with a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Pranks?" he asked. The siblings chucked with the same gleam in their eyes, but theirs made everyone shudder. Including Whitebeard. "That is for us to know," Ace started. "And for us to know." Tori finished. Cue dramatic shudders and audible gulps form every one. The siblings dashed off at speeds no one knew they had.

The last thing everyone heard was evil cackles coming from the direction the twins dashed off to before they disappeared out of sight.

Everyone shared one last nervous look before everyone went off to finish what they were doing before the mornings events distracted them.

* * *

 **Hello my readers! I wanted to let y'all know that I'm starting a new story. it is going to be an Ace X OC story named Cowboys And Cowgirls. the first chapter should be up sometime soon.**

 ***I am using Air Force terms so please forgive me**


	9. The Arrival

Chapter 8

The Arrival

Weeks after Tori had boarded the Whitebeard Pirates were docking at an uninhabited island. The lookouts had been alerted by Tori to expect her ship on the horizon within the next four hours. True to her words they spotted a ship with a bird as the figurehead. "SHIP SIGHTED!" the lookout yelled. "IT'S THE _FREE FLIGHT!"_ the two siblings came to an immediate halt. Tori suddenly burst into flames and shifted to her phoenix form while Ace jumped onto her back. Tori took off towards her ship with ace trilling a cry of delight. There were sudden flashes of light coming from the deck of the Free Flight. Suddenly red, flaming birds launched from the deck and met Tori and Ace in the middle of the sky. They danced through the sky and landed back on the deck of the Moby. The birds erupted into fire and shifted into human beings. However these humans had 'left over' parts from their bird forms.

Looking around the new group Marco could see that some had feathers in their hair or somewhere on their bodies. Some had talons on their toes or their whole legs were bird-like. Others still had their wings or beaks. "How do you all have the same Devil Fruit?" he asked. Tori laughed," we didn't." she said. "We are all real phoenixes." Marco's eyes widened. Ace laughed. " Man, that is just funny right there." Marco looked at him in confusion. The phoenixes laughed as ace through back his head and _howled_. From around the deck the former spades joined in. The Whitebeard Pirates looked on in confusion as the former Spades burst into flames. As the flames died down the pirates were replaced with large, flaming, winged wolves. "Wha…." Thatch muttered. Tori spoke up. "Meet Okami D. Akaihono. The 'Flaming Wolf'." She said. "Captain of the Spade Wolves. The second group of the fire wing." Whitebeard's eyes widened in surprise.

A loud screech rose from one of the phoenixes. "The Freedom Fighter!" The phoenixes shifted back to bird form and the wolves howled. As one the rose into the air and sped towards a giant ship that had appeared on the horizon. The Whitebeard Pirate's eyes widened the further they got as they realized just how big the ship was if it was that far away and still looked the size of the Moby Dick. When the ship finally reached the Moby they saw that it easily dwarfed the Moby. It had to be four times the size of the Moby. A deep voice echoed across the space between the two ships. "Permission to board sir?" Whitebeard looked up. "Granted." He replied. A loud thump resounded through the air as a figure landed in a crouched position on the figure head. The figure slowly stood up and turned. They couldn't see his face under the hood he wore. He reached up and removed his hood. Glowing gold eyes peered up at Whitebeard as a fanged mouth smirked. "Hello there Whitebeard." The deep voice said. "I am the captain of the Guardian Pirates. Draconis D. Draco."

Whitebeard's eyes widened as his mouth dropped. Never in his wildest dreams had he ever thought this would happen. A man said to be the strongest, smartest, fastest, and wildest man alive, while thought dead, was the once captain of one of his sons. And on his ship.


	10. not an update

**Hey everyone. I'm sorry to say but I'm putting my stories on long-term Hiatus. I will be adding stories that I have already started writing but I will not be updating for a while. College crap and all that. Please bear with me my wonderful readers!**


End file.
